


domesticity

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Soft Aftercare, Top Byun Baekhyun, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: after a storm scares him, baekhyun snuggles with his favorite boy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	domesticity

baekhyun shoves his toothbrush into his mouth, eyes half shut as he begins the process of brushing his teeth. it’s late, way too late, but he’d been trying to wait up for chanyeol. he hadn't had much trouble, either, considering the storm that still rages outside. the windows rattle when the wind gets stronger, the vague wailing noise sending shivers up baekhyun’s spine. he sighs softly, leaning over the sink and spitting out the foamed-up toothpaste. he straightens up, reaching for the grimy hand towel to wipe his mouth on. he stares at himself in the mirror for a while, examining the dark circles that had begun to bloom underneath his droopy eyes. skincare wouldn’t take long, though time wasn’t an issue considering he couldn’t sleep through this storm without chanyeol by his side. chanyeol’s his rock, just like he’s chanyeol’s rock. they get each other through the hard times, through thunderstorms and through writer’s block among other things. he hates to be needy like this, but baekhyun needs his chanyeol to come home soon. he heaves another sigh, patting his face dry. at least his skin will continue to look nice. he trudges back to the bedroom, phone in hand, flopping down on the bed before burying himself in the covers and shoving his nose into chanyeol’s pillow. the smell of chanyeol is warm and comforting, almost enough to ease him into a gentle sleep. then, another crack of thunder sounds, the window lights up with a flash of lightning, and suddenly baekhyun’s wide awake again. his whole body trembles as he curls into the fetal position to protect himself. he sighs shakily, squeezing his eyes shut.

and suddenly, chanyeol’s home, wrapping his strong arms around baekhyun and kissing his forehead. it has to be at least later than midnight, but he doesn’t even look tired. 

“channie, it’s late…” he murmurs, snuggling against him and patting his cheek. “you should get ready for bed.”

“i will, but you’re scared. i know you don’t like storms, baek.” chanyeol says, his large palm smoothing over baekhyun’s back. then his cold hand creeps up under baekhyun’s shirt, resting against his warm skin. 

“mm… i don’t, but…” baekhyun pushes himself up, wrapping his arms around chanyeol’s neck. “i think i’ll be alright, since i’ve got my baby boy here with me.”

he smiles when chanyeol’s face turns bright red, hiding his cute freckles. baekhyun presses kisses all over his tall boyfriend’s face, feeling his skin heat up again under his lips.

“you’re making me blush,” chanyeol whines, going lax under baekhyun’s roaming hands and lips. “baek, stop… you need to sleep.”

“but you just got here,” baekhyun says softly, pressing his fingers against chanyeol’s right shoulder blade. “can’t i have some fun with you so we sleep good?”

“you can have your way with me tomorrow, baek.” chanyeol says, scratching the back of baekhyun’s head. his hair is fluffy and slightly damp, he must’ve washed it a few hours ago. he smells nice. 

“alright, fine… early in the morning, though. i’ll make you breakfast and we can eat in bed and then i’ll have my way with you,” he pouts slightly, and chanyeol kisses him with a fond sigh. “go brush your teeth, yeol-ah. you taste bad.” 

“i’m gonna let go of you now,” chanyeol murmurs, settling baekhyun down ever so gently. he sighs, pressing a kiss to his forehead before wandering to the bathroom. when he comes back, teeth freshly brushed, baekhyun’s asleep, letting out his little puppy whines. 

baekhyun wakes a little earlier than usual, pleased to find chanyeol fast asleep beside him. he carefully pries chanyeol’s arm off of his waist and sneaks out of the bedroom, going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. chanyeol’s always hungry and whiny when he wakes up. he likes eggs and bacon, but baekhyun doesn’t think that’ll be enough for both of them. he scrambles some eggs, lots of eggs, and puts some cheese in too. he debates on whether or not to cut up the bacon and put it in the eggs, but he decides against it. chanyeol’s face is so cute when he’s chomping on something crunchy. maybe chanyeol would like some toast… he toasts a few pieces of bread, figuring he’ll eat them if chanyeol doesn’t. when he’s done cooking, he loads a tray up with two full plates of food and two glasses of water. chanyeol’s just waking up when he pushes the door open, his face soft and sleepy, his hair rumpled as he blinks his pretty eyes open.

“good morning, baby,” baekhyun coos, setting the tray down on the little table beside their bed. he sits on the bed, cupping chanyeol’s sleep-puffy cheeks gently. chanyeol yawns, pressing his cheek into baekhyun’s hand. “are you hungry?”

“mhmm…” he nods slightly. 

“then, let’s eat.” he figures chanyeol will be more awake once his tummy is full and his blood sugar is up. he places the tray on the bed sitting cross legged and picking up his plate. he gave himself two strips of bacon and chanyeol got three. the whiny boy sits up, yawning and stretching, before hunkering down to eat. he looks so thin… baekhyun picks at his breakfast, watching chanyeol eat. he ends up scraping more eggs onto chanyeol’s plate and feeding him half of his bacon. he eats the toast, though. 

chanyeol puts his plate back on the tray and lays down again, patting his tummy with a content sigh.

“better?” baekhyun asks, setting the tray aside and laying next to chanyeol. his tall boyfriend’s eyes are closed, his long lashes casting soft shadows on his cheeks. his freckles look especially pretty on this fine morning.

“mhm,” he hums, smiling when baekhyun’s hand rests over his cheek. he knows baekhyun is wanting to get frisky, but he’s full and sleepy again. 

“are you gonna go back to sleep, honey?”

“i dunno, maybe… i’m sleepy and my belly is full… i dunno if i can try to stay awake.”

“take a little nap, puppy.” he pets chanyeol’s soft, curly hair, watching his chest rise and fall softly as his breathing evens out. he gets up shortly after, taking the dishes to the sink so he can clean up. having half his forearms in warm water is soothing as he scrubs bits of egg and cheese off the plates.

chanyeol sleeps for another few hours, waking up to stumble into the shower and get cleaned up for the day. baekhyun’s relaxing with the newspaper by then, with his feet up on the coffee table. 

“yah,” says chanyeol, all comfy in his big hoodie and soft sweatpants. “get your feet off the coffee table, byun baekhyun.” 

“aw,” baekhyun looks up with a cheeky grin. “there goes my footrest.”

“you know you’re supposed to keep your feet off that.”

“i’m sorry, baby.” baekhyun pouts, but he gets his feet off the coffee table and pats the spot beside him. “come sit.”

chanyeol sits, immediately laying down so he can rest his head in baekhyun’s lap. baekhyun lets out a pretty laugh, tangling his hand in chanyeol’s damp hair. 

“so precious,” he says, his smile bright. “my precious little monster.”

“you’re so mean to me,” chanyeol mumbles, snuggling his face against baekhyun’s stomach.

“hm…” baekhyun’s slender hand stops at the back of chanyeol’s head. “i love you, channie, and i know you love me too. i’m only teasing.”

“mmm…” chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to burrow into baekhyun’s torso. “i know…”

“i love you  _ so much _ , baby boy. you know that?”

“yeah, i know… do you want me now or not?” he whines, wrapping his arms around baekhyun’s waist. 

“i guess i could have my way with you now…” baekhyun murmurs, looking down at chanyeol. “come on, puppy. let’s go.”

they end up spending hours in the bedroom, chanyeol under baekhyun, whining and crying as he gets the best dicking of his life. chanyeol is always so soft after they have sex, all mushy and gooey under baekhyun’s gentle hands as he cleans him up and pats him. baekhyun decides they haven’t had a bath together for far too long now, so he carries his favorite boy to the bathroom and runs a hot bath. chanyeol, although taller than baekhyun, relaxes with his head on his lover’s chest. thank god their tub is big. chanyeol’s long legs have some room, much to his delight. 

“you’re so soft after we fuck,” baekhyun says, charming as ever. “i love it, you’re so cute.”

“you always turn my legs into jelly, baek…” he sighs, nuzzling his cheek against his boyfriend’s chest. “you’re terrifyingly strong, you know?”

“yeah, yeah… i just know you like it rough.” he pats chanyeol’s head gently. “you’re so cute, baby boy.”

“wash me up, then… i’m too tired to do it myself,” chanyeol says softly.

baekhyun helps chanyeol get all clean before washing himself, eager to help his baby boy get all dried off and dressed once they’re finished with their bath. they fall into bed after that, curled together as they drift off into dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love bottom cy okay goodnight


End file.
